


Playing Games

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Staring contests can be fun, especially when they happen randomly.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic with my favourite pair of loser lovebirds playing around :P

Sometimes, Layla wondered why she did things like this. Who’s idea was this, and why did she go along with it? 

Asra was staring at her, a calm, almost daring smile on his face, and Layla was looking right back at him with an equally daring smile.

Right now, they were sitting at the small table, across from each other, somehow in the middle of a staring contest.

That’s right: a staring contest.

Neither was entirely sure how they ended up in this situation, but here they were, engaged in this silly contest for nothing more than the right to brag about it.

Time passed by, with no one giving up. Layla could feel her eyes getting tired and dry, but there was no way she was giving up, even as she sighed internally at this development.

“How do I let you lead me into things like this?” Layla asked, her voice soft and filled with amusement, careful not to blink or close her eyes.

“You’ve asked that three times and the answer is always the same: because you love me,“ Asra answered back, laughing.

Layla could only sigh and laugh. She had nothing to say to that; she was fully aware that Asra was right, and she stayed quiet, simply getting back to the task at hand: beating Asra in this staring contest for the bragging rights.

More time passed in competitive, yet comfortable silence.

“Well, you’re not giving up, are you?” Asra asked, and Layla grinned back challengingly.

“Yep,” Layla replied, reaching across the table and lightly poking Asra’s forehead. “What are you gonna do about it?“

Asra didn’t reply back; instead, he simply walked over to Layla, never taking his eyes off of her.

Layla gasped quietly as Asra pressed his forehead to hers, smiling, and finally blinked, sighing afterwards. She lost.

“You really don’t play fair, do you?” Layla asked incredulously, though there was, surprisingly, no real anger in her tone. In fact, she found the whole thing kind of funny.

Asra just laughed, and Layla laughed as well. She couldn’t help it.

Even if the staring contest had come out of nowhere, the day was still fun and perfect.


End file.
